Related art solid state drives may include a controller and a plurality of memory chips or package on a printed circuit board. For a high-capacity solid state drive, the total cost of the memory may be significant. As such, if an entire solid state drive must be scrapped when a single defective memory package is installed on the printed circuit board, or when a single memory package fails in operation, the cost of such a defect or failure may be great.
Thus, there is a need for an improved design for a solid state drive.